


A New Challenge

by softwaifu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwaifu/pseuds/softwaifu
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are used to challenging each other. They're bitter rivals who relish in pissing each other off, but what happens when their real feelings come to light on a trip to the Renaissance Festival?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	A New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never been to a renaissance festival, you’re missing out.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

* * *

  
  
  
Two enthusiastic wood elves, Sakura and Ino, walked arm-in-arm across the yellow grassy field that was the makeshift parking lot of the festival, giggling as they talked about which pub to hit first. The Konoha Renaissance Festival was _huge,_ situated on over 30 acres of land, it had real businesses, pubs, restaurants, outdoor theatres, and even a giant arena. It was in its own unique way, a city, and every September, people from around the country came to visit this little city to indulge in the month-long medieval fun.  
  
Sakura Haruno had donned her fake elf ears and a yellow daisy crown that sat atop her long, pink locks. She had actually taken the time to lightly curl it that morning, adding in tiny braids throughout to give her more of an earthy look, as Ino called it. The outfit she’d chosen was a mid-thigh, yellow off the shoulder dress, and her waist had been cinched with a muted brown leather corset that laced up the back and gave her ample cleavage to show. She had also made sure that her shoes matched, opting for leather brown boots that came up to her mid-calf, tied tightly and pristinely clean.  
  
She had paired her costume with a beautifully crafted wooden bow that she’d purchased the year before last, and as she shifted to adjust it on her back, she thought about how it was truly her pride and joy. Sakura had entered herself into the archery contest that was to take place later in the day, and she had been practicing for it since June. To say she couldn’t wait was an understatement.  
  
The blonde next to her, Ino, was wearing an almost identical outfit as Sakura’s, except her colors were different, as were her flower crown and hairstyle. Ino was dressed in dark purple with a black leather corset and boots. Her flower crown was made of lisianthus flowers and her hair was pulled into a long, messy side braid.  
  
The duo had really gone all out this year.  
  
Sakura and Ino animatedly gushed about how great their outfits were as they paid for their tickets and entered through the marketplace. It was absolutely packed with vendors and people in costumes, all crowding around the many stalls to loudly negotiate prices for souvenirs. The pair maneuvered around the crowds of people and headed towards the Fairies Field pub that sat just outside the marketplace.  
  
Entering the pub with Ino in tow, Sakura’s green eyes glittered as she admired all patrons packed into the tiny space, all dressed up, drinking beers around the bar. Sakura grinned mischievously at her blonde friend, “Hey pig, wanna have a drinking contest?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows in an effort to goad her on.  
  
Ino sent her a fierce look, “You’re on forehead!” she declared loudly, pumping her newly manicured fist into the air.  
  
Sakura giggled as the two made their way to the bar and ordered two giant mugs of their favorite beer, Oberon. When the beers were placed before them, the pair clinked glasses and on the count of three, they were chugging. Drinking contests were common between the two, so they had no need to discuss ground rules, they just knew them. Sakura glared at Ino between narrowed lids as she watched her friend attempt to keep up with her.  
  
After a solid 15 seconds of chugging, their brazen display of drinking caught the attention of a blonde man who was standing a few stools down.  
  
“Oi, get a load of that Sasuke!” he barked, elbowing the dark-haired man next to him roughly. The man who had been shoved growled at the harsh movement, before scoffing and turning to look where his friend was now pointing. A few feet away stood two bright elves, both very close to finishing their mugs of beer.  
  
Dark eyes roamed the small pink-haired woman as she took a deep breath and slammed her empty mug onto the counter with a ‘thud’.  
  
“I win!” Sakura squealed, throwing the locks of her hair over her shoulder in confidence. Wiping the foam from her mouth with the back of her hand, she quickly turned back to the bartender and ordered two more beers that this time, she planned to drink leisurely.  
  
Ino felt like she was about to keel over as she gently set her empty mug on the counter, “God forehead, how the hell are you so good at that,” she whined. Her light azure eyes widened as she let out a particularly loud burp against her will and instantly blushed as she looked around to confirm that no one had seen.  
  
Sakura snickered, “Well, why don’t _you_ try drinking with Tsunade every weekend and then tell me how good you get at drinking,” she teased, sticking her small pink tongue out in jest. The two girls laughed again as they received their new beers.  
  
“Well,” she sighed, “should we-” Sakura was interrupted when suddenly she was jolted forward into the edge of the wooden bar as someone bumped into her. She steadied her hand quickly on the surface so that she didn’t spill her drink, before turning sharply to scowl at her offender.  
  
“Hey girls, fancy seeing you here!” Two men were now standing next to her and Ino.  
  
With a frown, Sakura instantly recognized the one who spoke, as well as the dark-haired man next to him. Ugh, Naruto and the _Uchiha_. She narrowed her eyes at Naruto’s flirtatious tone.  
  
“What are _you_ guys doing here?” she jeered, pursing her lips in annoyance as she felt dark-eyes roam her body.  
  
The dark-haired Uchiha had on elf ears like the two women in front of him, only he was dressed almost entirely in black. His shirt was baggy and long-sleeved, with strings near the collar to tie it, but he had left it loose and open, just enough to show off the muscles beneath. His sleeves were tucked into black leather bracers, and his pants were tucked into matching leather boots. The only thing that wasn’t black was a dark, navy-blue sleeveless duster. The coat went down to his mid-calf and covered the dagger he had attached to his hip.  
  
Sakura didn’t miss the long silver chain that hung down over his shirt with a ring attached, the well known Uchiha fan carved into it.  
  
His companion, Naruto, was dressed up as, what Sakura assumed, was his attempt at a dwarf. Naruto had on brown leather armor and a tan fur cape held together near the collar with an intricately decorated iron clasp. He carried a large, iron hammer in his right hand and his beer in the left. Sakura realized the hammer was probably heavier than she could handle, and although he was clearly less put together than Sasuke, she silently commended him for committing to his look.  
  
At the tone of Sakura’s question, Naruto’s face soured and Sasuke, well… the Uchiha simply continued to give her the same blank look he always had on. But she knew him, and she knew he wasn’t made of stone.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha and her had a… complicated relationship. The two of them were constantly competing academically and more often than not, he won. Sakura had held the number 2 spot of her graduating class since she’d started at Konoha University… right underneath the insufferable man now glaring at her next to Naruto.  
  
Green eyes hardened with resolve as she returned his glare, but to her dissatisfaction, she felt her body begin to heat up underneath his gaze.  
  
When she had said complicated, she meant enemies that had some _serious_ sexual tension. As much as they hated one another, they were constantly sending electrified glares between the cold ones. It was something Sakura couldn’t control, and Sasuke had never stopped either, so she assumed it was the same for him. They’d never acknowledged their attraction to each other, and Sakura was more than fine with that. _Maybe._  
  
Sakura frowned once more, pulling herself from her thoughts at the sound of the man in question speaking.  
  
“Is it not obvious, _Haruno_? We’re drinking,” Sasuke retorted with a sneer. Sakura scoffed with indignation as she turned back towards Ino, taking a long sip of her drink and raising her eyebrows in silent communication to her that said, ‘I’m going to ignore him’. Sakura could practically feel the annoyance simmering within him at her actions, as it fell off of him in waves next to her. Sasuke Uchiha hated being ignored, especially by her and she knew it.  
  
“We should just down these quick and head to another pub, there’s only an hour left before the archery tournament,” Sakura said, faking nonchalance. Ino just rolled her eyes in response and took another drink as she nodded. The blonde woman had always found Sakura and Sasuke to be annoying, always telling her that they just need to fuck and get rid of all the pent up hostility towards each other.  
  
But Sakura absolutely loathed the idea! Like hell she would! She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of giving in to him. There were plenty of other women falling over him, so why not just have one of them instead?! Her eye twitched slightly at the thought, and no she reminded herself, she was _not_ jealous.  
  
The last thing Sakura would ever do was admit out loud, even to Ino, was that she secretly did want to fuck him. She’d go to her grave hating that arrogant, insufferable, handsome man.  
  
“Whaaat! Archery tournament!? Sasuke’s in that!” Naruto crowed into her left ear. She winced at the volume and sent him an icy glare.  
  
“You can’t be serious,” she deadpanned. Naruto gave a weak smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Are you _serious_?” she repeated as she turned her glare to Sasuke. His expressionless face turned into one of smugness, a devilish smirk gracing his soft features.  
  
“What? Scared to lose like always, Haruno?” he teased, his voice dropping to a velvety low volume. Sakura’s face soured and her eyes blazed with the heat of a challenge.  
  
“Absolutely _not_ , Uchiha” she affirmed with a crinkle of her delicate brows, her mouth pursed into a straight line. God, she couldn’t stand him! He was always like this. So arrogant and always taunting her because he knew how much she hated that she always came in second to him.  
  
Well, that was going to change today. This wasn’t academics, and Sakura had been practicing for _months_ for this tournament. Not to mention that she’d already had decent archery skills to begin with due to her dad taking her bow hunting when she was young. There was no way she’d lose!  
  
Sakura was determined to finally win and wipe that annoying smirk right off of his stupid face.  
  
As the two enemies glared daggers, the blonde best friends of said enemies gave each other a knowing look. They were both on the same page about trying to get their friends to let it go, in hopes that maybe they’d stop being so ridiculous all the time. In fact, the blondes were hoping to do just that tonight.  
  
Naruto had bumped into Ino at the campus cafe last week and unbeknownst to their two friends, they had planned this encounter at the RenFest. It had been entirely Ino’s idea, of course. She had noticed Naruto next to her in line for coffee, and the two had ended up on the subject of how aggravating their friends had acted during the last round of exams. See, when exams came about, both of their friends became too insufferable to be around. They were both so consumed with the goal to out-do each other, that they became extremely moody and self-involved.  
  
It was tough on Ino and Naruto because they usually bore the brunt of their friends’ irritable moods after their confrontations throughout the week.  
  
Sakura, in particular, would complain to Ino about Sasuke until her face was blue... and then she’d complain some more. It left Ino no room for actual quality time with her. Naruto had told Ino that Sasuke would often snap at him for no reason, and quite frequently demanded the two spar, in which Naruto almost _always_ got his ass beat. He’d pulled up his hoodie to show off the giant bruise on his abdomen then, causing Ino to squirm uncomfortably as they waited for their orders.  
  
After grabbing their latte’s, when Ino offhandedly had finished with ‘whatever, those two just need to bang’, to her surprise, Naruto had actually agreed with her. Ino had broken down laughing, as they both confessed that even though it was clear that Sakura and Sasuke didn’t think anyone noticed, the tension was indeed obvious. At least to them, it was.  
  
To make a long story short, their conversation had escalated from venting to making secret plans to get them together. Which was how both pairs of friends had ended up at the RenFest on the same day, at the same time… in the same pub.  
  
Sakura was going to lose it. She broke the glare she had been sharing with Sasuke and rolled her eyes. During the heated encounter, she had chugged the rest of her beer. Slamming the empty mug onto the counter, Sakura turned towards Ino to grab her hand. They were leaving. _Now._  
  
“Sorry, Naruto…” she said apologetically. “ _Uchiha_ ,” she hissed in his direction before dragging Ino behind her, who had luckily set her beer down just in time.  
  
Naruto sighed heavily as he watched the women leave the pub, making eye contact with Ino one last time. ‘Stick to the plan’, she’d mouthed as she was unwillingly pulled out the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the back of his head in defeat before letting out a deep breath and turning an annoyed look towards his bastard of a friend. “Sasuke, why are you such an ass to her? You know you want her,” he grumbled.  
  
Sasuke frowned. It was true, but he would never admit it. Sakura Haruno was all fire and strength, and she was the only woman he’d ever met to not shy away from his challenges. It sent his blood boiling with desire and watching her get mad at him when he teased her, only made it worse. He loved winning, almost as much as he loved pissing her off.  
  
He took a sip of his beer, “Whatever, idiot.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Ugh! I swear Ino, one day I’m just gonna haul off and punch him square in the face,” Sakura exclaimed loudly, drawing her bowstring back before letting the arrow fly into the target that hung on the tree about 10 yards from where she stood.  
  
“You could never, you love his face way too much,” she teased with a mischievous grin, and in response, the pinkette blushed.  
  
“Shut up, I do not,” she mumbled as she walked off towards the tree to grab the arrow. This is so not what she needed before the competition. Ino was _such_ a sadist.  
  
Standing in front of the target, facing away from Ino, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in and attempting to exhale all the pent up anger she could muster. It didn’t really work, but whatever. Yanking the arrow out of the target, she turned and walked briskly back towards Ino.  
  
The tournament was going to start in 20 minutes and she was way too worked up over her confrontation with Sasuke earlier. Really, it was just her luck that he’d be here participating in the tournament. What was meant to be fun competition for her, was now turning into one of their notorious challenges. She grumbled curses to herself as she started to clean off her used arrow with a cloth from her bag.  
  
Ino shrugged at Sakura and picked up her bottle of wine she’d purchased from a stall on the way to the practice area. “Welp, I’m gonna go find Naruto and head to the stands,” she drawled before taking a sip, “good luck, forehead. Kick some Uchiha ass!” she finished with a mock salute, walking off through the trees. Sakura grumbled a ‘thank you’ and returned her items to her bag.  
  
As soon as Ino was gone, Sakura collapsed onto the grass below her with a huff. Laying there looking up at the treetops, the hot sun filtering through, she wondered why she didn’t just give in to Ino’s ideas. Why was she so adamant about keeping up this charade? Was her pride really worth it? She was positive Sasuke wouldn’t rebuff her advances if she tried, not with the way he looked at her every now and then, yet she continued forward, relishing in his rough attitude and fervent challenges.  
  
God, if Ino was the sadist, Sakura was surely a masochist. She weakly chuckled to herself and her hand twitched at her side with the desire to rub her eyes, but she knew she had too much make-up on to do that. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and attempted to focus on the feeling of the warm rays kissing her porcelain skin.  
  
It just felt like, if she put aside the fighting and actually pursued him, it would just be another victory for him and a loss for her. There had been a few times the two of them had found themselves alone, in the classroom or near each other in the library, and the tension had been so thick she swore it could’ve been cut it with a damned butter knife.  
  
The last time it happened was a few weeks ago during exams when her and Sasuke had found themselves alone in their biology professor’s classroom. The two were throwing insults at each other as they gathered their materials when suddenly she was thinking about him taking her right there on the desk in front of her. His eyes had exploded with fire as if he’d known exactly where her thoughts had gone in that moment, and she had quickly excused herself, not wanting to find out if it would actually happen this time.  
  
Sakura sighed, “Okay Haruno, you got this. Make him eat his words like that badass that you are,” she whispered to herself, the trees being the only audience to her affirmations.  
  
Getting up and grabbing her bow, arrows, and bag, she brushed the leaves off of her and double-checked her hair and ears, before heading off to check-in for the tournament.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
After checking herself in and signing all the waivers, Sakura made her way into the large arena. Approaching the benches where all the contestants were gathering, she spotted Sasuke standing off to the side looking aloof as always. He looked bored as he observed the other contestants, but the moment he spotted her walking towards him, his expression changed in an instant.  
  
His onyx eyes burned with an intensity she hadn’t seen since that day in the classroom, and it made her heart flutter in her chest. Damn it, why does he have to be so infuriatingly handsome? Sakura gave him the coldest glare she could muster in an effort to hide her enthrallment. He was not going to psych her out with that lustful look! As she came to stand in front of him, he didn’t take his eyes off of her, and she recognized then that his demeanor was different today. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that this was actually the first time they’d seen each other outside of campus.  
  
“Lords and Ladies!” the announcer interrupted, “Welcome to the 14th annual Konoha Renaissance Archery Tournament!” The crowd erupted into hoots and hollers, causing Sakura to finally pull away from Sasuke’s gaze and look around the stands. “Today’s participants will be competing in two trials, a moving target phase, and a non-moving target phase. In each phase, participants will be required to shoot from different lengths. Points will be gathered by hitting the area closest to the middle, the closer their arrow lands, the more points they will receive. Those with the most points by the end of the tourney will be declared the winner!” the announcement bellowed from the speakers around the arena, and soon the crowd was cheering and hollering once more with excitement.  
  
Sakura felt Sasuke shift beside her and she quickly eyed him questioningly from the corner of her eye. His eyes were moving around the arena, perhaps doing the same thing she’d been. Once she’d look away from him though, he abruptly bent down, placing his lips in earshot with a smirk. The crowd was loud and chatting away as the workers began to set up the first round.  
  
“Wanna make a bet?” he whispered, puffs of breath hitting her ear. Sakura immediately clenched her fist tight as she fought off a shiver. She whipped her head to face him and pulled back in time to avoid colliding heads, but not far enough for Sakura’s liking. She unwillingly blushed at the proximity, as she found herself face-to-face with him. Annoyed by her own reaction, she promptly fixed her expression to a blank one. They’d never been this close to each other, and it had her wanting to make him feel just as flustered as she was.  
  
Should she play with him? She was so tired of him egging her on and then throwing heated words or looks at her. Maybe it’s time she messed with him for once.  
  
Without a second thought, Sakura rose up on her tiptoes, leaning into him and placing her hands against his chest. She inhaled a shaky breath and put on the sexiest tone she could muster, a soothing whisper. “Depends on what it is,” she hummed into his ear, making sure he felt her hot breath. Sakura wanted him to feel a mixture of annoyance and desire. She wanted him to feel how she felt.  
  
In response to her out of character move, his body tensed beneath her palms. Sakura smirked. She’d finally caught him off guard! She’d never been the one to tease so shamelessly, but if it served to crumble a man like him, she wouldn’t hesitate.  
  
Victorious smirk still present on her face, she began to move away from him. However, rather than let her go as she expected, his right hand shot up from his side swiftly to grip her hip, keeping her on her toes and close to him. Her face blanched at the sudden feeling of his warmth radiating into her. Sakura had been so sure he’d back off if she called his bluff, but apparently it wasn’t a bluff. Or was it?  
  
Instantly she knew she’d made a mistake, and she prayed to god Ino couldn’t see them from the stands right now.  
  
Sasuke dipped his head back down, this time physically touching his lips to her ear. They ghosted over her lobe in such an erotic way that this time, she couldn’t keep herself from shivering. Her eyes widened as the shiver wracked through her and immediately she tried to move away again, but he only tightened his grip. Sakura clenched her eyes shut. This was absolutely what she was afraid of. Sakura blushed deeply as she felt herself become wet between her legs, and she wanted to curse at him for being such a fucking prick. Why does Sasuke Uchiha have to be so.. so-  
  
“Whoever wins, gets to order the loser around for the rest of the night,” he murmured huskily. His chest rumbled beneath her palms and his breath on her had her clenching his shirt between her fists to anchor herself. God, she was going to pass out! She needed to reel herself back in and _quick_! Racking her brain, she considered that once again, maybe this was just another one of his bluffs. But this was different than anything he’d ever thrown at her. It felt like he actually meant it...  
  
Okay so, this definitely wasn’t a bluff, and the longer she thought about it, the more confident she was in the fact that he meant every bit of heat he’d poured into his words. Her mind immediately conjured up lewd thoughts, and she felt herself inhale sharply, more wetness pooling between her legs. Why now of all places, was he acting like this? Sakura had denied her attraction to him for _months_ , but now she could feel it bubbling up inside her, threatening to spill out.  
  
An idea came to her then, like a burst of light, and all at once her senses returned to her with a snap. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
Sakura came to the conclusion that Sasuke _was_ trying to sike her out, but that his feelings were real. If he found her attractive, then she could just as easily have some fun too, and when she won the bet he had just proposed, maybe she’d make him buy her drinks all night or even carry her shopping bags around for her. Oh yes, she could take what he was giving and throw it right back at him.  
  
Pushing the thoughts of her arousal from her mind, Sakura recovered from her moment of weakness and plastered on the best damn smirk she could manage. She scoffed at him, using all her strength to push him away from her. He stumbled back a bit, an expression of shock she was sure had something to do with him not expecting her to have the force to throw him around.  
  
“Deal,” she affirmed, piercing him with smokey green eyes she hoped looked as sexy as she thought it did. Sakura WAS going to win and he was going to regret making that bet.  
  
Sasuke quickly fixed himself and looked like he was about to retort, but before he could, they were interrupted by an employee coming round to tell them to line up and prepare their bows. He promptly shut his mouth, swallowing whatever words he had meant to say before giving her a smirk and walking away. He’d accepted.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat, giving her head a quick shake to erase her thoughts. She needed to get ready to go, and she needed her focus to be completely on the tournament. Reaching up to her head, she adjusted her flower crown and tossed her long hair behind her shoulders before grabbing her bow and walking towards her place in line.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The mid-afternoon sun beat down harshly onto the arena, and there wasn’t a soul in the area who wasn’t sweating right now. Those suffering most of all were the contestants that continuously strained themselves to hit their moving targets. Twisting and turning in an effort to improve their accuracy.  
  
Cheers wrang out as Sakura finished her turn, ending it with the highest percentage total yet. She smiled brightly at the applause and turned to look for Ino in the audience. It didn’t take long to find her loud-mouth best friend who was beaming with pride and yelling her name. Sakura noticed that Naruto was right next to her, screaming along with her. How typical, she thought as she waved up at them. She loved Ino dearly, and she supposed Naruto wasn’t a bad guy. He was nicer to her than _some_ people were.  
  
Sakura sighed and returned to the bench where the other contestants sat. They all gave her dirty looks, which she instantly recognized as jealousy. The only person who wasn’t looking at her like that was Sasuke. She was surprised by that because for once she was beating him, even if it was only by 5 points. The pinkette had thought for sure he’d be a little more peeved, but he looked just as confident as ever. What. An. Asshole.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sakura removed her flower crown and wiped the sweat that had pooled on her forehead, neck and chest with the cloth from her bag. The heat was starting to become unbearable, and she wondered what God had decided to curse them with a scalding hot September afternoon. Wasn’t it supposed to be cooling down already?  
  
Sakura huffed in annoyance and decided to just tie her hair back, for now, hoping that getting her long locks off her neck would soothe her just a tiny bit.  
  
Down the bench from her, Sasuke watched intently as Sakura gathered her silky hair into her fist, pulling it upwards and tying it up onto her head. He continued to watch her mess around with her bow, and he caught himself zeroing in on the bead of sweat that dripped slowly down the side of her smooth neck. Thoughts of dragging his tongue across her milky skin, marking her as his filled his mind.  
  
Fuck. Sasuke growled lowly and forced himself to turn away from her, causing the man next to him to scoot away from his increasingly tense aura.  
  
Sasuke really did hate how complicated their relationship had become over the past few months. Thoughts of touching her, teasing her… bending her over her seat in the lecture hall and making her _scream_ his name.  
  
He groaned in silently in frustration as he felt his cock twitch in his pants over his lewd thoughts. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Dammit, why did this have to happen? When did this even start? One day they were perfectly platonic rivals, and the next he was suddenly having extremely perverse thoughts about her as she angrily debated him. He’d never been so… attracted to a woman before. But everything about Sakura Haruno was not typical, she was so different so-  
  
The buzz signifying the end of the round went off, pulling him from his thoughts. His head snapped up and he eyed the scoreboard, “Shit,” he cursed under his breath.  
  
Sakura was crushing everyone so far, and he had just barely managed to close the gap between them by 5 points. Each contestant had completed their two turns of moving target archery, and in a few minutes, the second part of the competition was to begin.  
  
The second round would be the classic, hit the bullseye on a post-challenge, each contestant shooting 5 times from different distances. Sasuke was more confident about shooting at a standstill target than he was about the moving ones. Still, he’d never underestimated Sakura Haruno before and he didn’t plan on starting now.  
  
He frowned as he began to mess around with his bow, making sure the string was taut enough to shoot accurately.  
  
“Lords and Ladies! Let the second part of the tournament commence!”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sakura stood as still as she possibly could, sweat dripping from her brow as she inhaled deeply trying to steady herself. It was now between her and Sasuke, each of them only having one shot left. She absolutely had to make this one count, she affirmed. He was now 1 measly point ahead of her, and the thought of him winning was positively nerve-wracking.  
  
Sakura’s delicate brows furrowed in concentration as she took another breath to stop her hands from shaking. This was it. She had to put everything she had into this last shot. Forget Sasuke, forget the bet. Think of only this target, she told herself. Her eyes narrowed, fixing her aim slightly, and a quiet hush swept through the audience. Sakura could hear her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
Sakura drew in a breath, and finally let the arrow go, sending it flying through the air directly towards its target. A loud thwack echoed around the quiet arena.  
  
“Bullseye!” the man over the speakers confirmed.  
  
The audience burst into loud cheers as they excitedly chanted her name, but Sakura refused to relish in the praise. Not yet at least, she wasn’t in the clear. Rolling her shoulders to relax her body as best as she could, Sakura stepped away from the final line to let Sasuke take her place.  
He gave her a smug look as they passed each other, his onyx eyes gleaming with confidence. Sakura simply returned the smirk, though she probably wasn’t anywhere near as confident as he was. A heavy sigh left her lips as she took her place to watch him take his final shot.  
  
The tall Uchiha readied his stance at the line, and the voices of the audience around them died down once more. He looked way calmer than she had as he moved his legs to better suit his shot, and when he drew his bow back, his entire body oozed competence.  
  
If Sasuke wanted to win this, he’d need a bullseye as well, and she’d watched him miss it a few times on his previous turns. She definitely had a chance.  
  
Sakura sucked in a sharp inhale as he let the string go.  
  
Her eyes shut tightly, not wanting to watch the outcome, and the seconds that went by felt like minutes to her. When the audience once again started screaming she allowed herself to finally look.  
  
“B-bullseye!” the man announced with a shocked stutter.  
  
Her mouth instantly fell open as she surveyed the result of Sasuke’s turn. His arrow had hit its marker alright. It had split her arrow in two… landing directly on top of hers!  
  
What the hell?! How is this even possible? This was something that only happened in movies for christ’s sake! Not really knowing what to do or even say, she turned her shocked expression onto the man who’d done the impossible. However, he wasn’t looking at her, and her eyes landed on the back of his raven locks.  
  
Why wasn’t he moving? She thought he’d be gloating by now!  
  
Sakura was frozen in place as the cheers grew louder and Sasuke’s name rang out through the speakers that announced him the winner. Her heart dropped into her stomach, as her loss finally hit her. Why did he _always_ win? All Sakura wanted to do was beat him. Just once would be enough for her, but it seemed like maybe that just wasn’t in the cards for her.  
  
Sasuke continued to stand still as the judges walked from their booth to congratulate him, but Sakura didn’t bother to stick around.  
  
She quickly walked to the bench, tears brimming in her eyes, to grab her flower crown and bag. Grumbling angry curses, Sakura pulled her hair out from its ponytail and ruffled it back into place, replacing her crown to her head as she walked towards the tunnel that led out of the arena. People were coming out onto the arena floor to celebrate with the other contestants, and she grimaced as she entered the dark tunnel to leave.  
  
Nearing the end of the exit, Sakura saw Ino standing there waiting for her.  
  
“Forehead, I’m so sorry…” Ino uncrossed her arms and stepped away from the wall to give her a hug.  
  
Sakura stopped walking to let Ino hug her. Really, she shouldn’t have been so surprised over this outcome. Sasuke did everything perfectly, and she was just doomed to always come second to him. With a heavy sigh, she wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding her bow and bag around her friend’s waist. After a moment of wallowing in Ino’s embrace though, she decided enough was enough and squashed her sad feelings like a bug. Sakura Haruno didn’t linger in defeat long, she never had or ever would. That was a fact.  
  
“It’s whatever… nothing new,” she mumbled into her shoulder before pulling back, “but Ino, I made a bet with him and now I have to follow through it…” Sakura let her friend go fully and stepped back a little to face her.  
  
“A bet? What kind of bet?” Ino questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
God, she really didn’t wanna say it out loud but maybe her friend would have some advice. “I.. well… the loser… has to do w-whatever the winner asks of them…” she stammered as a blush crept onto her face, “Ino, you gotta help me get out of it though!”  
  
Ino immediately burst into laughter at her admission, and Sakura for the life of her, could not see the humor in her situation.  
  
“It’s not funny, pig! I’m serious! What should I _do_?!” she howled, her face a mixture between desperation and exasperation.  
  
“Oh no, no, no forehead,” she chided between giggles, “I am _not_ helping you out of this one. With any luck this bet will finally get you laid,” her grin turned downright naughty and her blue eyes glittered with mirth, “Maybe he’ll twist you like a pretzel and-”  
  
This bitch… “No _way_ that’s happening!” Sakura shrieked, as lewd thoughts ran through her mind faster than ever, “how could I possibly give in to someone like _him_ when-”  
  
“Someone like who?” interrupted a deep voice from behind them.  
  
Sakura immediately snapped her mouth shut as she quickly turned towards the voice, while to her displeasure, Ino’s face twisted into something even more conniving than before.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha was looking at her expectantly, his eyes even darker than their usual onyx color.  
  
Sakura swallowed thickly at the sight. He looked incredibly intimidating, and Sakura felt tense as she realized he might have overheard their entire conversation. She really wouldn’t put it past Ino to not alert her of his presence behind her.  
  
“N-no one!” she yelped nervously as he continued to stare at her. Sakura had never been so skittish around Sasuke before, and she inwardly cursed the feeling of it. She was _supposed_ to meet him head-on as she usually did, but Ino had just filled her head with dirty thoughts and it was making her sweat more than the damn heat!  
  
Sakura had to look away, his gaze becoming too much for her. Instead, she turned her glare to Ino.  
  
The blonde smirked and her blue eyes twinkled as she looked between the two in front of her, “Sasuke! We were _just_ talking about going to get more drinks! How about we find that idiot of yours and go celebrate?”  
  
Sakura wanted to clobber Ino _hard_. Now she was never going to get away from this bet! Panic coursed through her, but if she was being honest, she _was_ secretly hoping for something more to happen between her and Sasuke, and _that_ was the real reason she needed an out. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she hesitantly turned back to face Sasuke.  
  
At Ino’s invitation, his eyes seemed to light up with an idea, “Hn. Sounds good. Haruno here is going to buy me a drink.”  
  
Sakura let his words sink in and then suddenly, all hesitation, all the panic from before, shot out of her like lightning and was replaced with pure frustration. If there was one thing Sakura hated, it was being told to do something. She had some minor issues with authority, she’d admit, and it seemed worse now that it was coming from Sasuke of all people. This bet was going to kill her for _sure_.  
  
“You’re joking, right? You really want to go through with the bet?” Her hands went to her hips and she took a step closer to him.  
  
As expected, he took a step closer to her as well and leaned down to be at face level with her. He was too tall, she grumbled inwardly.  
  
“Oh, definitely. You’re mine for the night, Sa-ku-ra,” he drawled, sounding out the syllables in her name as his smirk grew more impish. He almost never called her by her first name and the way he had just said it…  
  
Ino giggled behind her, “I wanna make a bet too…”  
  
The two broke their eye contact to look at the blonde, and immediately they both voiced a firm ‘no’ in unison.  
  
Flustered by their matching tones, Sakura huffed and stepped away from him, “Whatever, just know that after tonight when the bet’s off, you’re gonna get it for real,” she spat as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in defiance.  
  
“Tch. You’re a feisty little elf aren’t you?” he teased, obviously not taking her threat seriously at all. Sakura immediately blushed bright red, from the top of her head to her toes.  
  
“ _Shut_ _up, Uchiha!_ ”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The sun had gone down about an hour ago, and after the tournament had ended, a good crowd of people, including all the contestants, had begun to congregate at the Golden Eagle pub a few businesses down the road from the entrance to the arena. The pub was packed to the brim with festival-goers, all starting to get rowdy with drunkenness and at one of the tables in the corner, four friends sat drinking the night away.  
  
“Yeah they’re perfect for a fairy costume, maybe we should switch it up next year?” Sakura suggested as she took a long sip of her beer. She was talking about the new outfits she and Ino had snagged from a vendor after the tournament. After the confrontation in the tunnel, the three of them, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino had wandered aimlessly trying to find Naruto. The girls had made the most of it and done some shopping along the way.  
  
Both had, of course, opted to match and purchased two thin rainbow-colored dresses with white ribbon. Ino snickered, “Ooo fairies! I love that idea, we can even make some cute wings and-”  
  
“Sakura, go get me another beer,” Sasuke interjected.  
  
Ino immediately sent an icy glare towards Sasuke for interrupting her. Sakura looked between them with a sigh. No, she thought, she wouldn’t dignify him with a response. So far she had done surprisingly well at pretending he wasn’t there aside from fetching his drinks every 20 minutes.  
  
Without a word, Sakura stood up abruptly and left the table, the wooden chair beneath her scraping against the floor with a sharp squeak.  
  
Sasuke scoffed. Was she going to keep this attitude up all night? So far, their bet was turning out to be more boring than expected. Crossing his arms, he turned back to Naruto to finish their conversation about his archery techniques, ignoring the glares from Ino who sat across from him.  
  
Up at the bar, Sakura was patiently waiting for a new beer. Things were going okay so far, and she had managed to ignore Sasuke for the past hour or so successfully. She thought that if she engaged with him, things might escalate. So, she simply got him his drinks when he asked, and spent the time talking with Ino. So far, so good.  
  
The sound of cheers brought her out of her thoughts, and at the sight of a group sharing shots, an idea suddenly struck her. She should have thought of this way earlier! Sasuke may have won the bet, but maybe there was a way to get out of it. Sakura smiled mischievously to herself. There was _no way_ , Sasuke Uchiha, would be able to drink her under the table. Not with Tsunade as her mentor. She’d spent many nights drinking with the busty blonde, always making sure that she was the soberest of the two. Absolutely no one knew this, and they probably never would, but it was a fact that Sakura Haruno could out-drink Tsunade Senju. As Sasuke’s new beer was set in front of her, Sakura ordered a bottle of vodka for the table before heading back.  
  
Coming into view of the table, she noticed that Sasuke immediately perked up at the sight of her. Placing his drink in front of him, she slid into her empty seat adjacent from him.  
  
“Hey Uchiha, I have another bet for you,” she leaned forward, elbows on the table and her chin resting in her hands.  
  
“Oh is that so? Are you sure you wanna lose _another_ bet, Haruno?” he smirked into his beer as he raised it to take a drink, the white foam coating his lips. Sasuke didn’t miss the way her green eyes darted to them as his tongue slid out to lick his lips clean. Sakura grimaced when she realized that she’d been staring.  
  
“Uh, no. This time I know I’ll win,” she grinned with confidence.  
  
Sasuke realized then as he looked warily at her devilish expression, that he’d probably forever be ensnared by her. Competition with Sakura was unlike any other he’d ever participated in. She was a drug he just couldn’t quit it seemed. “Fine _,_ ” his smirk grew wider as he watched her eyes light up.  
  
Across the table, Naruto and Ino shared looks of amusement as they watched their two friends set up yet another competition. She knew _exactly_ what her pink-haired best friend was going to do, and hopefully, by the end of it, the two would jump each other and finally release the sexual tension that had been suffocating her and Naruto for the last year.  
  
“Did someone at this table order a bottle?” a burly looking waiter suddenly appeared at their table. In his hands, he held a round tray that carried a fifth of vodka and two empty shot glasses.  
  
“Yes! That would be for me!” Sakura spoke up and the waiter nodded, placing the bottle and glasses onto the table in front of her.  
  
“You’re joking,” Sasuke deadpanned. He eyed the vodka bottle and realized that maybe he actually might be screwed. Getting drunk around Sakura did not sound like a good idea… however, he couldn’t just let her win by default. Sasuke knew that’s exactly how she’d take his refusal to participate, and the image of her taunting him flitted through his mind. Sasuke clenched his jaw. So, yeah, this was happening.  
  
“Shut up, Uchiha. I’m gonna drink you under the table and when I do, the current bet is off,” she said pointedly in return.  
  
“Hey guys, are you sure about this?” Naruto interrupted them with a concerned look on his face, “if you do this don’t expect me and Ino to take care of your drunk asses.” Ino nodded her head in muted agreement, her mind not completely invested in the situation as she eyed a dark-haired man a few tables over who, by the way, looked perfectly single.  
  
Sakura just waved the two off. Hopping into the chair directly next to Sasuke, she opened the bottle to pour the first two shots, both of their beers long forgotten.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Two hours later, the bar was chaotic. People were everywhere, the sound of jovial laughter and chatter filled every crevice of the little dimly lit pub. Naruto and Ino had left the table an hour ago to go socialize with strangers, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to their devices.  
  
A melodic laugh left Sakura’s parted lips as she grinned maniacally at the dark-haired man next to her. “Give up yet?” she slurred smugly.  
  
Sasuke, who’d taken a moment to himself, opened his eyes and tried to muster a glare at the pink-haired devil across from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. With every shot, he found himself becoming less and less restrained.  
  
“Definitely not,” he smirked and lifted his hooded eyes to hers. Sasuke should have stopped 3 shots ago, but he was _not_ going to give in just yet. Sakura looked pleased with his answer as she poured another shot for him to take.  
  
“Three, two, one,” they chanted in unison before throwing back their liquor.  
  
The vodka had stopped burning on the way down an hour ago and as Sakura felt it pool heatedly in her stomach, she sighed contentedly. She had lost the filter and walls she usually kept up within her, and that was how she knew she was drunk.  
  
Slamming her glass down, she swayed slightly in her seat and leaned back in her chair to look heatedly at the man next to her. She wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted to run her fingers through his soft black hair. His silky, lustrous black hair, she thought drunkenly with a dreamy sigh. Sakura had always been curious to know what it really felt like. Biting her bottom lip, she hummed quietly at the thought of his hair between her fingers and-  
  
The loud scraping of Sasuke’s chair against the floor brought her out of her thoughts, and she quickly realized she had zoned out. Shit.  
  
Sasuke had abruptly gotten up and as she watched his back retreating towards the door of the pub, she panicked, “Hey! What-” she exclaimed as she stumbled up to follow after him, trying not to trip over her feet.  
  
Sakura felt a little frantic over the fact that he’d just gotten up without saying anything. It wasn’t really like him, but then again… they were both drunk. She’d never spent any time with him outside of seeing him in classes and bumping into him on campus, so of course, she had no idea what he was like when he was drunk.  
  
Fumbling with the handle of the door she rushed outside, looking worriedly around her for a head of black hair. Sakura sighed in relief as she spotted him, leaning up against the building with his eyes closed and his head tilted back.  
  
This was so not how this competition was supposed to go, she thought as she took in his appearance. Sakura was supposed to drink him under the table, and then… that was it. None of her real feelings were supposed to be dealt with tonight, so why did it feel like that’s where things were heading? How naive of her, she thought, to think that getting drunk with Sasuke would be fine when she knew how she really felt about him.  
  
“Sasuke,” she said, announcing her presence and walking over to him. Sakura watched him take a deep breath before opening his eyes to stare at her. “What?” he stressed.  
  
“Why are you outside?”  
  
Sasuke didn’t know what to tell her. Truthfully, it was the way she had looked at him after that last shot. Her emerald eyes had glowed with desire and it had sent fire through his veins at a pace he couldn’t mentally handle. He’d almost kissed her.  
  
So, in an attempt to shut it down, he’d impulsively left the table for some air. He hadn’t expected her to actually follow him, though. To be standing in front of him, concerned and blushed outside with the cool summer breeze blowing through her soft hair and-  
  
“Sasuke?” she interrupted his thoughts, and without hesitation he swiftly reached out and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest.  
  
He couldn’t play this game anymore, he didn’t _want_ to.  
  
“Do you know what you do to me when you look like this?” he whispered, bringing his head down to rest against his forehead against hers.  
  
Sakura’s breathing hitched at the sudden change, and automatically her body responded to his warmth by leaning into his hold. She wanted to be shocked at his actions. She wanted herself to get angry, to pull away and curse his name, but she _couldn’t do it_. It was probably the alcohol that swam through her that made her feel so bold, but for the first time, she didn’t want to keep up the charade they’d been playing for so long.  
  
Sasuke’s hot breath fanned against her face, heady with the smell of alcohol, and Sakura felt the world fall away from them. They were no longer outside the raucous pub, no longer on the festival grounds. Instead, she found herself in a world completely their own, and when her eyes fluttered shut and made contact with his lips, what could only be described as an explosion burst behind her eyes and shot straight through her entire being.  
  
Sasuke responded to her immediately. Wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her close, he sighed contentedly into her mouth as they began to move slowly against each other, and his hand instinctively moved upwards to grab a handful of pink hair at the nape of her neck. Tugging gently, she returned a sigh as he tilted her head, swiping his tongue along the bottom of her plump lips.  
  
Opening her mouth, Sakura moved her tongue past his lips to intertwine with his. They fought for dominance and the atmosphere between them quickly began to escalate into something more passionate. Sakura briefly wondered why the hell they’d put this off for so long. She had been denying herself _this_ the entire time? God, she was such a fool.  
  
Suddenly, Sasuke pulled her off of his lips and she all but growled at the loss of contact. Opening her eyes lazily, she admired the lustful look of him as his breathing came out in harsh pants along with hers. A string of saliva still connected them and she licked her lips to break the connection.  
  
Sakura realized at some point she’d brought her hands to fist themselves in his shirt, and at the sight, she loosened her hold on him only slightly. She didn’t want to let go.  
  
They stood there in each other’s arms for a moment, basking in the silence and taking each other in. Both of them were breathing heavily from their arousal and Sakura blushed as she faintly felt him hard against her thigh. She bit her lip and the wetness that flood between her legs was almost mind-numbingly perfect.  
  
With a loud crash, their moment was broken as a man burst from the pub, stumbling slightly as he laughed with those who accompanied them. Sakura’s head snapped towards the sounds and she felt Sasuke’s arms tense around her. Until that moment, they’d been alone outside.  
  
Sasuke, thinking quickly, pushed her away from him and grabbed her hand before stepping away from the wall. “Come with me,” he rasped. Sakura looked up at him wide-eyed to see him waiting for her to respond. Was this her out?  
  
“And what if I say no?” she murmured halfheartedly. His grip on her hand loosened and he flashed her a rare smile, a smile she’d never seen him give anyone. “I want you to come,” he replied tenderly.  
  
Sakura blushed furiously, and the butterflies that she had been feeling in her stomach churned once more. His face slackened seriously and his eyes darted to the group of men lighting up their cigarettes and chatting. They hadn’t noticed them yet. Even if they did, however, the pair would at worst probably just be heckled. However, Sasuke was clearly wanting to go somewhere more private and Sakura knew she wanted to as well. They didn’t want to be interrupted.  
  
“Sasuke,” she pulled on his hand to get his attention back on her, “let’s go.”  
  
Flames danced beneath his onyx eyes and he quickly led her away from the pub to a dark alley a few businesses down. The festival was quiet now, having stopped allowing entry a couple hours ago. All that remained were those drinking away in the pubs.  
  
Pulling her into the alley, Sasuke squeezed her hand and pulled her flush against him once more, his back against the wall.  
  
“If I kiss you more, will you regret it tomorrow?” His eyes were soft and his tone was hushed, even lower than before, despite the fact that they now had more privacy here than in front of the pub.  
  
Another blush erupted on her cheeks at his question, and she turned her face away from him. Sakura felt so winded, the speed in which things had shifted between them felt like whiplash. Sure, they were both drunk but… she couldn’t bury her feelings now if she tried. Less than 5 hours ago, they were rivals, hurling snide remarks and trying to one-up each other. It was what she’d grown comfortable with, and this new experience between them had already changed everything. There was _no_ way she could forget that kiss.  
  
“Are…,” she swallowed thickly, “are you sure this is a good idea?” Her blush was still evident on her face, the moonlight peeking through the clouds illuminating her before him. Sakura felt vulnerable for the first time since they’d met, and it stirred up feelings within her she didn’t know if she could explain.  
  
Her eyes snapped back to his face at the sound of his quiet laughter. It was husky and low, and when he sent her his signature smirk, her heart clenched.  
  
“This doesn’t have to change anything between us,” he hummed, “if that’s what you’re worried about.” His eyes were scanning her face for a reaction, and she took a shaky breath to respond.  
  
“What? I’m just supposed to pretend like that kiss didn’t happen and go back to hurling insults at you again?” Emerald eyes locked onto onyx, and she bit her lip before continuing, “Sasuke… that kiss…” she trailed off, hoping he understood what she was trying to say. That kiss had been more perfect than any she’d ever had and she just knew deep in her soul that it wasn’t the alcohol. It may have given her courage, but it hadn’t given her those feelings. They’d been there long before then, that was a fact, she’d just denied them for so long.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath and squeezed her closer, “I’ve been wanting that for so long,” he confessed.  
  
Her eyes widened, the serious expression on his face confirming that no, he was not joking around. She pursed her lips and mulled over his admission. Sakura felt the same, hadn’t she been thinking about that for the past like, 10 minutes?  
  
“Me too,” she admitted, biting her lip at the sight of a weak smile appearing on his face. His hands found their way back onto her waist, securing her in place, “Hn. Ignore the details then, they don’t matter.”  
  
He was right, of course. Or at least she agreed with his sentiment. That kiss had left her weak in the knees with feelings that no other man had inspired within her. And now that she’d had a taste of him, she knew she wanted more. “Fine,” she huffed, “just kiss me again,” and immediately he was on her, wasting no time at all.  
  
They kissed fiercely, more urgently than they had before, and with them both on the same page now, they didn’t hold back.  
  
Sasuke’s hands began to roam her body, left hand sweeping upwards to find purchase on her nape, while the other drifted lower to squeeze her behind roughly. Their kiss deepened and Sakura moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her behind, tilting her head backward at just the angle he needed to have better access to her mouth.  
  
Wetness pooled between her legs and she clenched them together in an effort to relieve the tension building there. Sasuke felt her movements, and in response, he became greedier. His cock hardened in his pants and he attacked her mouth with a burning ferocity that had them both moaning. Rough hands moved swiftly underneath her dress to cup her bare ass, squeezing her with both before hooking his hands around the back of her thighs and hoisting her up to wrap around his waist.  
  
Sakura _wanted_ to say she couldn’t believe how fast things were moving, but that would be a lie. After months of sexual tension between them, being wrapped around him like this was like coming up for a breath of fresh air. His mouth tasted like liquor, but he smelled exactly how she imagined he would, like fire and earth with a tinge of some cologne she couldn’t quite place.  
  
  
Sakura moaned into his mouth as she rocked her hips against the hardness that was growing in his pants. Breaking free from his mouth, she quickly moved to attack his neck, peppering kisses and bites up and down the length of it. He tilted his head to the side with a groan to give her more access, squeezing her ass and grinding his hard cock against her with slow circles.  
  
She could taste the sweat and musk of him from earlier in the day, the hot sun from the tournament had not escaped him and the salty taste made her core clench with arousal, begging to be filled. She whimpered as he rubbed his cock against her once more, and the pressure that was building inside her had her back on his mouth for more of his tongue.  
  
She whimpered as she felt him explore her again, and instinctively she bucked her hips again. Her clit throbbed and as she ground her hips against Sasuke’s more roughly than before, a low, guttural groan tore its way out of his throat.  
  
The sound of him fanned the fire burning within her and she repeated the motion.  
  
She didn’t stop, even when he growled and bent down to kiss her neck, it’s smooth surface becoming a canvas to express his desire. Sakura threw her head back and let out a gasp as he began to lick and nibble on the sensitive spot below her ear, the new position giving him even more area to work with.  
  
“S-sasuke,” she moaned breathlessly, fisting her hands onto his shirt as she continued to intermittently roll her hips against him. His hot breath fanned against her ear then, taking her lobe between his teeth to show it the same affection he’d been giving her neck. Sasuke hummed in satisfaction at the way that her grinding became erratic, needier, and in response, so did his.  
  
Gripping her ass even tighter, he quickly turned them so that she was now against the wall. Sasuke guided her hips against his at a quicker pace, his strength allowing him to set her on the rhythm he desired.  
  
Quickly though, he felt himself begin to get frustrated. His cock was straining against his pants painfully and he didn’t know how much longer he could take their dry humping. He was starting to lose what little control he had left.  
  
“I want more, I need you now,” he growled between kisses, forcing her to slow down against him until they were both still, panting in each other’s arms.  
  
Sakura felt her senses come back to her, then. The fact that they were in a public alleyway, the fact that just a few doors down their best friends were happily drinking away. No one had happened upon them, and she didn’t think anyone walking by would even see them from the view of the street, but she had heard voices echo across the festival grounds. The voices of drunk pub goers, smoking and conversing outside, the warm summer breeze filling them with merriment and relaxation.  
  
Sakura took a deep breathed and licked her abused lips, “I…” she trailed off. She wasn’t entirely opposed to fucking in public. She’d fantasized about doing this before, though she hadn’t expected it to actually happen.  
  
A few months ago, she’d had a dream about Sasuke railing her from behind over one of the university desks in the library. It had sent her into a spiral as she tried to convince herself that it meant nothing at all, but that morning after she’d awakened from it, she’d made herself cum with her fingers at the thought of him pounding her, the threat of being caught looming over them both.  
  
“Do you have a condom?” she suddenly questioned, the words tumbling from her lips without a second thought. Sasuke pulled back slightly to look at her more fully. She averted her gaze and tried her hardest not to whine at the pulsing she felt deep inside her now that they’d stopped moving. God, please let him have a condom.  
  
Sasuke smirked, and she felt him gently slide his calloused hands up the back of her thighs, depositing her back onto her feet. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath as she watched him reach into his back pocket for his wallet where he pulled out, to her immediate relief, a condom.  
  
“Thank god,” she breathed, and he chuckled.  
  
“Oh? That eager for me huh, Haruno?” his smile was devilish as he teased her, and it made her heart skip a beat.  
  
“Shut up, Uchiha,” she said with a sly grin, reaching out to hook her fingers into his pants, tugging him closer to her so she could access the button and zipper. His eyes tore through her, and they darkened to a color she’d never seen from him before. The moonlight that briefly illuminated them before going behind a cloud, showed an almost red hue to them and it made her mouth water in anticipation.  
  
Sakura made quick work of his pants, pulling them down and taking his boxers with them. The moment his hard cock sprang free, was the moment that all that her thoughts quieted. She wanted him so badly, more than anything. She’d denied herself this pleasure for too long. He was so insufferable in every way and, god, did she _want_ him in every way.  
  
Gripping his shaft tightly, Sakura began to pump him slowly, enjoying the feel of his pulsing need as she swirled her thumb lightly over his sensitive tip. He was bigger than she’d expected and the sight of him, stiff and hot, had her wanting to reach down and rub herself. Sasuke bucked into her hand then, and his eyes fluttered closed, the feeling of finally having her directly play with him almost sending him over the edge.  
  
With him distracted, she reached up to snatch the condom from his hand, but to her surprise, he pulled it away quickly. Her face twisted into surprise as he cracked his eye open and gave her another smirk, “Not yet,” he insisted.  
  
She frowned at him as she tried to snatch it once more. This time, however, he used his strength to roughly turn her, and with a quickness she hadn’t expected from him, she found her breasts pressed against the brick wall and her ass facing him.  
  
Her hands immediately found the wall to try and find purchase, and without missing a beat, she felt him begin to touch her. Her mind was foggy with desire and her eyes fluttered shut as he took his foot and lightly pushed against the side of her ankle, a silent command for her to spread her legs farther.  
  
Sakura complied, spreading her legs and bending slightly to put herself into a more accessible position for him. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the whimper that threatened to leave her as his rough hands lifted the back of her dress up.  
  
Sasuke’s cock twitched at the sight of her ass on display for him, her black lace panties accentuating the creamy porcelain skin he’d dreamed of touching for so long, “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he groaned from behind her, “to bend you over and hear you scream my name.”  
  
She whimpered at his lewd confession, her thighs squeezing together when she felt her core clench. Sasuke licked his lips as he moved his hand towards her pussy.  
  
When he finally cupped her, she ground herself against his palm. Sasuke grunted at the contact, his cock pulsating and dripping with precum. “You’re so wet for me,” he teased as he started to rub slow circles around her clothed clit. Her panties were soaked through with her arousal, and Sasuke’s mouth watered with the desire to taste her.  
  
Her moans left her like a string of curses, her legs quivering as he toyed with her pussy. She knew she couldn’t wait any longer, she needed him inside of her now. “Sasuke,” she rasped, “just fuck me already,” Her fists clenched in frustration, and she half expected him to continue teasing her, but to her surprise, he didn’t. Taking his hands off of her, she heard him pull the condom from his pocket and open it.  
  
After a brief pause for him to slide the condom on, he reached out to gently pull her panties down, and off of her. He didn’t let them fall, and instead, bundled them up and stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
Sakura was breathing harshly now as Sasuke gripped her ass with one hand, using the other to guide his cock to her core. Her mouth hung open and her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head over the deliciousness of him stretching her as he thrust himself slowly inside.  
  
Sasuke wasted no time and began to pump into her, setting a rhythm that had them both keening for more. He groaned as he pulled himself out of her to the tip, before slamming back, burying himself to the hilt. Over and over he plunged into her, and Sakura could no longer stifle her moans.  
  
“Harder,” she whined. Sasuke immediately complied, pulling out of her and turning her around to face him. She knew what to do instinctively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him guide her legs up and around him, just like they’d been before.  
  
Squeezing her hips tightly, he sunk into her tight walls. Only this time, there was nothing slow about the way he worked her. Sakura buried her head against his neck to stifle her breathless screams as he fucked her hard, pounding into her with such strength she thought she was seeing stars. He groaned into her ear as she gripped him, and quickly she felt her orgasm begin to build.  
  
Sasuke fucked her with everything he had, releasing all the pent up frustration he’d gathered over the many months of secretly wanting her. He moaned into her ear as he drove into her, hitting her cervix, her little pants driving him closer to the edge with her.  
  
The feeling of him rubbing against her g-spot as he brutally thrust into her had her legs shaking as she felt herself begin to cum, “I-I’m gonna-” was all she managed to get out before Sasuke picked her up away from the wall and slammed his cock into her at such a pace, she lost her breath. “Come for me,” he grunted and just like that she lost it. Sakura cried out as her walls clenched around him and her orgasm shot off like a rocket. She felt weightless as her clit spasmed, brows clenched together as release swept through her.  
  
Sasuke fucked her through it, pinning her against the wall once again, and with a few more thrusts he was cumming along with her. Groaning low, his seed burst from him in hot strings and the warmth from his balls spread like wildfire through his entire body.  
  
As his thrusts slowed and stuttered, Sakura finally opened her eyes to watch his face twist in pleasure. She moved her hands languidly from his shoulders to nestle her hands in his hair, moving her fingers in slow circles to massage his scalp as she watched him come down from his orgasm.  
  
When his hips finally slowed to a stop, he leaned down and snuggled his face lovingly into the crook of her neck. The two of them stilled, their eyes closed, breathing in each others scent and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.  
  
Sakura’s thoughts started to become clear as her pleasure began to fade and with a sigh, she ruminated on the fact that they’d just fucked in an alley, at a renaissance festival of all places. She shakily brought a hand to touch her elf ears, making sure they hadn’t come unglued during their tryst, and at the feeling of them between her fingers, still perfectly attached, she began to giggle.  
  
Sasuke snuggled his face deeper into the crook of her neck as he felt himself begin to laugh along with her. He’d just fucked Sakura Haruno, the woman he’d been pining after for so many months, in an alley. But the fact that they’d finally had sex and acknowledged their attraction to each other, felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. And damn had she felt so fucking good, better than he had ever imagined.  
  
A few moments passed, both of them quieting into a comfortable silence in each other’s arms. Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly removed himself from her, setting her down onto her feet.  
  
Smoothing her dress down, Sakura turned away from him as he busied himself with disposing of the condom. Afterward, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out her panties, causing her to blush awkwardly as he handed them back to her for her to put on.  
  
Sakura held back a giggle as she patted her hair down, an effort to make it look like she didn’t just get ruthlessly fucked outside in a dark alley. Sakura turned back towards Sasuke, who was now pulling his pants up. He huffed a chuckle out and smirked as he looked away from his zipper he’d just done up, towards her, “So…” he announced, his chest still heavy with his breathing, “Uh, should we go back inside?”  
  
Fixing him with a knowing smile, she walked the few steps needed to be close to him once more and yanked him down by his collar to kiss him. His eyes widened but closed quickly as he responded. The kiss was slow, and they took their time to communicate with actions what they could not with words.  
  
“Sure,” she whispered as she pulled back, “but don’t think you’re getting out of our competition just yet Uchiha.”  
  
“Tch,” he scoffed, “you’re on, Haruno.” His voice was laced with excitement, and Sakura let out a squeak as he reached around to give her ass a quick smack. Her feigned shock devolved into more giggles as the two walked hand-in-hand out of the alley, an argument beginning about who would be able to finish that bottle of vodka they’d left behind.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Back inside the pub, two blondes stood in the corner sipping new beers and eyeing the bar patrons skeptically. They’d found each other once again later on as they’d realized that their two friends had mysteriously gone missing. However, just as Ino was about to give in and go looking, the pub door opened and the couple in question strode through.  
  
They were walking back towards the table they’d left, Sasuke trailing behind her with a lazy satisfied smirk, Sakura with a sly smile. They appeared to be arguing about something as they made their way through the crowd, but their entire aura was almost entirely different than it had been earlier. Not to mention their faces were flushed a light pink.  
  
Ino instantly knew.  
  
The blonde man next to her sputtered on his beer as she turned to him triumphantly and gave him a quick shove, “Look at their faces! Oh my gods,” she squealed in hushed tones.  
  
Naruto grimaced, “Yeah they _totally_ fucked,” he replied as he eyed them along with her. He took a long sip of his beer.  
  
A few seconds went by as the victory of their plan sunk in, and when it had, the pair perked up and snapped their eyes to each other’s, wide and excited.  
  
“FINALLY!!!” they both screamed in unison, turning their attention towards the couple who’d sat down and was now looking towards them quizzically.  
  
Realization seemed to come over the two and they both turned 5 shades of red. The blondes burst into laughter, and Naruto sent a wink to Sasuke, who gave him the iciest glare he could muster.  
  
Ino elbowed Naruto in the ribs, and he grunted, spinning to look at her once more. “Let’s leave them be for now. We’ll bother them about it tomorrow,” she said. Naruto sighed, “Fine, but tomorrow I’m getting all the details and we’re gonna need to come up with a new scheme.”  
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
